


A Reward for Waiting

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Markus/Simon/North/Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Even though he'll never admit it, North knows Simon waits for her to come back after her trips out of town. And even though she'll never admit it, she misses him too.They celebrate their reunion with a little something special.(PWP, can be read as a total standalone from the series)
Relationships: North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	A Reward for Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because of three things:
> 
> 1) This is my 69th story posted to AO3 and I couldn't resist Funny Number being smut  
> 2) I have a bingo square for my server bingo that says 'Size Kink'  
> 3) I decided this scene was not going to fit into the larger polycho story for this series that I'm writing, but I had promised myself Simon getting pegged and I was not going to be deprived!!
> 
> So please enjoy this very self indulgent smut lol. It really has no bearing on the plot of Of Gods and Their Humans, and is instead just a cheeky preview into the characters you'll be meeting soon if I ever get myself to finish this fucking fic OTL

It wasn’t unusual to find Simon puttering around in the garage when North returned from another trip. Mostly because the room could barely be called a garage, serving more as yet another storage room for the antique shop. So he had good reason to be in there, rummaging around for some find or other, or starting yet another ‘catalogue’ of all his inventory that would inevitably be forgotten and abandoned within the span of a week. Although he was a successful business owner (somehow), North had never known him to be a successful organizer. That just wasn’t how his mind worked.

The real reason North suspected Simon was always in the garage when she returned was that he was waiting for her. Not that he’d ever admit to it, oh no. That wasn’t how their relationship worked. The earnest words and declarations of affection were far more the territory of Markus or Josh. But even though North and Simon loved to exchange their little jokes and teasing barbs, there was something about seeing him as the first face when she returned to town that made her heart feel just a little bit warmer. A quiet pleasure, to be missed by him.

She pulled her motorcycle into the small space, and heard the shutters close behind her as Simon looked up from where he was rifling through a box of dusty books. The smile he sent her way was almost blinding in its sincerity, and North hid her answering smile inside her helmet before she slid it off and set it on a nearby desk.

“You’re not too late today” Simon observed, “Good riding conditions?”

“Fucking perfect” North agreed, shaking out her hair from where it had been tucked inside the collar of her leather riding jacket, “Just cool enough to feel the start of a chill wind, and barely any traffic.” She liked riding in the fall most of all, the feeling of the wind against her gear invigorating in a way it just wasn’t during any other season. There were also the sights to consider, the brilliant turning of the leaves against the gray drab of the sky as storms rolled past. If she could ride in fall forever, she just might. 

Abandoning his books, Simon fussed closer, reaching out to brush down an unruly strand of her hair. He knew he was one of the first men who’d been allowed the privilege of touching her hair after everything that had happened, but instead of making a big deal out of it, he just made a point of doing it whenever he had the chance. Each brush of his fingers a gentle reminder that yes, this is still safe. You can still trust me.

This close, North could see the glint in his eyes, that mischievous twinkle in those baby blues, and she knew that this time he really had been waiting for her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer still, feeling more than hearing the way his breath hitched in his chest. Oh yes, he had been waiting alright.

“And here? Do you think there might be good riding conditions?” North teased, lowering her voice to a purr. And Simon, brilliant Simon, simply laughed and leaned in to kiss her. He’d tease her for the terrible pun later, of course, but here in this moment he was simply too eager to get lost in details like that. North found that she too was perhaps a fair bit eager for more of Simon. She  _ had _ been gone a while, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to fall into this kiss. Her chapped lips slid against his soft ones (he moisturized like the world would end if he got dry skin), and it didn’t take long before she was nipping at his bottom lip to be let in.

Simon eagerly opened up for her, a whimper escaping as his hands fisted at the back of her jacket. He knew she wouldn’t let him fall, her grip on his waist strong and steady, but he had always been a rather clingy lover. Liked to anchor himself against whoever was wrecking him, and North couldn’t say she minded. Instead she focused on kissing him absolutely silly, until they were both panting for breath as they parted. 

“I take it you missed me” She teased, hands slipping down to cup at his ass, and Simon to his credit had the wherewithal left to roll his eyes. 

“Not sure what I’m supposed to have missed...a little bit of making out? A cheeky grope or two?” He shot right back, kiss-bitten lips quirking up into a smirk, “I haven’t been entirely alone this whole time, you know.” And that much was true, North knew there was no way those three hadn’t been messing around while she was gone. Markus knew how to spoil their boy like no other. But no one took care of Simon the way North did. Turning her head, she nipped at the delicate skin of his neck, her comment mixing with the soft sound he made in response.

“I know exactly what you really want.” North murmured, “And I’ll give it to you. Every. Single. Inch.” The way Simon shuddered against her in anticipation told her that was exactly what he had been craving. She pulled back, glancing around the garage in search of one particular box. 

“You haven’t moved it again, have you Si?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The way he almost paled at the thought had her chuckling, watching him scramble off to locate their little box of fun. It had been an accidental discovery at first, but now the fact that they kept this particular toy here was very much intentional. There was just something so much more intoxicating about doing this here, with the familiar smell of leather and oil filling the air. As she waited, she considered taking off her jacket, then decided against it. She could simply fold the cuffs up, sparing the leather from the inevitable mess that was to follow. 

A triumphant yell announced Simon having found the box, and he scurried over to plop it on the table next to her, pulling out the bottle of lube and shaking it to make sure it was still at least half full. North though, was more interested in pulling out the real star of the show - her harness. The buckles gleamed as she held it up for inspection, making sure nothing had gotten dirty since the last time they had used it. But no, Simon put in a lot of effort to make sure it was clean and polished before he put it away. It was almost more his toy than hers at this point. 

For a moment, North debated the pros and cons of at least taking off her jeans, but decided against it. It was chilly in the garage, and when she shifted her legs just the right way she could feel a wonderful hint of friction against her already sensitive clit. Perfect. The jeans would stay on, and the harness was carefully buckled over the denim, sitting snug and comfortable around her waist and leading to the ring right in the center of her pelvis. Now, to choose what should sit there…

North’s fingers were just brushing against the options in the box when she heard a soft groan from behind her. She turned, to find that Simon had already started opening himself up. He was bent over the seat of her motorcycle, pants and underwear pushed down to his knees, two fingers pumping slowly in and out of his hole.  _ Ah _ , so he was that desperate for it, was he?

“What a good boy” North said smoothly, turning back away through great force of will, “I think you deserve something special today, for waiting so patiently.” The largest of their toys was buried at the bottom of the box, a treat kept only for days like this, where Simon was clearly craving it. She took a moment to appraise the heft of the thing, fingers stroking over the silicone and thumb brushing over the tip as if it were an actual cock. Certainly larger than anything she’d ever allow inside of her, but Simon was different.

Simon  _ wanted _ it, and he was making that clear with his wanton moaning behind her as he added what she had to assume was a third finger. He would need to be nice and open before they could start playing with this particular toy, so she took her time affixing it to the harness before turning and striding over to him, grasping his wrist and stilling the somewhat jerky motion of his hand.

“You’ve made a good start, now let me take you the rest of the way” North purred, grabbing the bottle to slick up her own fingers and slide them inside. Simon let out a soft gasp and clenched around her, and she suddenly realized her skin must be freezing. Murmuring apologies, she leaned down to kiss him as a distraction. Between the kiss and the heat of his body warming her fingers, all was soon forgiven, especially as she began to massage at his prostate.

Part of what North so loved about Simon was how free and honest he was with his emotions. There was no holding back, especially in intimate moments like this one, and soon enough he was an absolute mess, letting out little moans and wriggling under her fingers.

“Please, please, North, I need more” He gasped out, even as she was four fingers deep into him. Simon always wanted more. He had brought up the idea even of trying to take Josh and Markus at once, but that was something they were all going to have to work up to together. Something about the way he begged for more wasn’t just erotic in the traditional sense, but heady in the trust he placed in her. He knew she wouldn’t hurt him with their play, even if what they were using certainly had the capability to. A thrill of pleasure worked its way up her spine, and she knew she was absolutely soaking through her panties by now. They were both ready.

The loss of her fingers had Simon whining, but North hushed him by pressing the tip of her cock against his hole, slick and warmed by her hands. Now those hands were holding Simon by the hips, bracing as she slid slowly inside. He did his best to relax but it was still a stretch, his fingers gripping at the bike for purchase as a low groan of her name escaped. Halfway in she had to stop and let him adjust, unable to resist rubbing her thighs together to gain a little friction. The sight of him spread open like this had her own hole clenching against nothing, aching for something more. 

When Simon finally took the entire toy, North leaned forward and blanketed herself over his body, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Fuck, North, so  _ full _ ” he slurred out, and she ground her hips forward just to make sure he was as full as he possibly could be. He was already shaking with it, and they hadn’t even started. North was going to have him crying by the end of this, and they were both going to love it. 

Finding her rhythm was easy, the bike swaying on its stand and Simon pressing back into her thrusts, clinging on for what seemed like dear life. It was heady to hear him cry out every time she slid all the way home, stuffing him full just the way he liked it. Her own breathing had picked up as she found just the right angle to rock against the friction of her jeans, hot puffs of air escaping in time with the slick slide of her cock inside of Simon. It wasn’t going to be enough to get her off, but the building warmth was more than good enough for right now.

Especially as Simon started to lose control, crying out as North adjusted his hips to slide more pressure against his prostate. He was babbling her name now, asking for more, wanting to be impaled even further, filled up even more. Insatiable. She loved it. 

“Come for me, Si” North ordered breathlessly, seeing him move one hand from its grip on the bike to stroke his own cock. It didn’t take him long (he always was good at doing what he was told), and he came with a low wail. She fucked him through it, grinding down hard as he began to go limp and pliant. Only once he was completely still except for the gasping breaths as he recovered did she slowly straighten up and slide the toy out. Her own need was pulsing between her legs, making her fingers ungainly and awkward as she tried to fumble off the harness and open her jeans enough to slip her hand inside.

North came watching Simon raise his head blearily from where he was draped over her motorcycle, fingers pressing down deliciously against her clit. She shuddered and stumbled back a few paces, inelegantly slumping against the table with their supplies on it. When she finally gathered herself enough to move again, not even the warm glow of her orgasm could hide the way the denim of her jeans chafed against her hand as she pulled it out. Looking over, she noticed Simon sporting a rather red behind and barked out a laugh.

“Maybe next time, the jeans should come off” She admitted sheepishly, and Simon simply smiled that dopey smile of his. 

“Whatever you wear next time, I’d like that toy but just a bit thicker” He requested before a yawn slipped out, and North simply shook her head fondly. 

Insatiable, she thought to herself, but she could relate. After all, as she gathered him up in her arms and went to get them both cleaned up, wasn’t she insatiable for his love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you who follow this series, I hope you can forgive my inability to move the plot along at all ;3; Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished <3 
> 
> I'm also available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
